Dreams
by almostinsane
Summary: Aelita has a nightmare and Jeremie comforts. Jeremie and Aelita find love in one another, but there's a new kid at the school and he is there to cause trouble for the Lyoko gang. JeremiexAelita and maybe UlrichxYumi.
1. Dreams of Loss and Love

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

_Aelita fell into darkness. As she was falling, random memories rushed into her mind. She saw her father playing the piano. She saw her mother dieing as in bed while she was crying for her mother to come back. She saw herself visiting Lyoko for the first time. Then Aelita saw a bright light flashing and wiping her memories away. She saw herself meeting Jeremie for the very first time and all the strange feelings that came with talking to him that time._

_Aelita then found herself alone in what looked like endless fog. Aelita's mother was standing just a few feet away from her._

_"Mom!" exclaimed Aelita as she ran closer to her but when Aelita was just about to hug her, the woman disappeared. Aelita then saw her father, Franz Hopper, walking merrily through the fog and this time Aelita touched him, but when she did Franz Hopper disappeared also._

_Aelita then saw Jeremie walking through the fog and towards her. She felt her heart almost stop in fear of what might happen to him. This time Aelita stood still, but when he reached her, she grabbed his hand in fear of what might happen to him, Xana's symbol then enveloped his being and Jeremie disappeared with a scream._

Aelita sat up in her bed and screamed. She thanked God it was only a dream, but it had seemed so real.

As Aelita began to calm herself down and had gotten dressed (for even though it was 4 in the morning, Aelita knew she couldn't go back to sleep), when there was a knock on the door.

"Aelita, are you okay," came Jeremie's voice in concern, "I heard you screaming."

"Come in Jeremie," replied Aelita, "I need to talk to you."

Jeremie walked through the door, slightly embarrassed to be in his pajamas and looked at her with concern.

"What happened?" he asked, looking into Aelita's eyes.

A tear rolled down Aelita's cheek, "It was horrible," Aelita sobbed, "I had a nightmare. I was following through darkness and I began to relive some of my memories. Then I was in the middle of some fog. I saw my mother, but when I ran up to her, she disappeared.

Then I saw my father and this time when I ran up to him I touched him and he disappeared. too. Then I saw you, Jeremie. You walked up to me and I grabbed your hand, but Xana's closed in around you and. You disappeared screaming."

Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand and got her to sit down on her bed, "I'm holding your hand right now Aelita," whispered Jeremie, "And I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you Aelita."

"Thanks Jeremie," said Aelita as she wiped her tears from her face, "I just can't bare the thought of losing you."

"I wouldn't be able to bare losing you either," replied Jeremie softly.

He then kissed her. It was gentle and short, but it held everything Jeremie felt for her.

"I really like you, Aelita," said Jeremie blushing, "I think I might even love you."

Tears fell down Aelita's face, but this time it was in happiness, "I love you too Jeremie," said Aelita.

She kissed him back, though it was just as short as Jeremie's. Incidentally, Jeremie didn't go back to his room. He and Aelita fell asleep just minutes later, in each others' arms.

**A/N. Man I'm embarrassed to be writing this. What do you all think?**


	2. Breakfast and a New Kid

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N. Jeremie's room is right across from Aelita's room for those of you who don't know**.

It was about 6:55 when Jeremie woke up. He blushed as he saw their backs to the wall and Aelita's head on his chest. It was as though it was a familiar position to her.

"Hey Aelita," whispered Jeremie, "Wake up."

Aelita stirred and blushed bright pink when she saw their awkward position.

"I guess we must have fell asleep while we were talking," blushed Aelita.

"Well, I gotta go before Jim catches me here," replied Jeremie awkwardly, "I don't think boys are allowed to sleep in girls' rooms in the school rules."

"I'll be seeing you soon," said Aelita as her blush lessened

"Probably in a few minutes," laughed Jeremie.

"Thanks Jeremie," said Aelita.

"For what?" asked Jeremie in confusion.

"For being there for me," replied Aelita, "You've been by my side ever since we first met."

"I'll always be with you, Aelita," said Jeremie as he looked into her eyes, "I love you far too much to leave you."

Aelita hugged him tightly. It may have not been as fiery as a kiss, but they both enjoyed it all the same.

Jeremie then kissed Aelita on the cheek and opened the door to find Odd with his trademark grin.

"Oh hi, Odd," greeted Jeremie as he and Aelita blushed deep crimson.

Odd couldn't take it anymore; he fell down onto the floor laughing.

When he finally stopped he said, "I knew you guys would get together. You guys are about as obvious as Ulrich and Yumi."

"Did you hear the whole thing?" asked Aelita, who was recovering her normal skin tone at last.

"The end mostly," replied Odd, lightheartedly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jeremie.

"I was looking for you," replied Odd, "I needed some help with my calculator so I went to your room. You weren't there so I looked in the cafeteria, but you weren't there either. So I came here. And it looks like you guys had fun. What did you do last night?"

Before he could continue Jeremie hit him. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't a soft hit either, "Odd. Don't even think about what you were about to say."

"What was he going to say?" asked Aelita in confusion.

"You don't want to know," answered Jeremie, "Let's go to the cafeteria."

**At the Cafeteria**

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were eating breakfast at their usual table. Odd had, of course, been joking about Aelita and Jeremie being together (which made Aelita and Jeremie blush like mad)

Then a new boy walked over to the gang's table. He looked at Aelita and she shivered, though she didn't know why. He seemed friendly enough as he sat down next to Odd.

The boy was about Ulrich's age and he had cold blue eyes. There was something the matter with the boy, but Aelita decided to ignore it and think of Jeremie instead.

"Hi," said the boy, "My name is Tom."

"I'm Odd," said Odd introducing himself, "That is Ulrich, the soccer player; that's Yumi, Ulrich's love interest-"

"Odd!" said Ulrich as he and Yumi blushed (though both of them were worrying too much about what the other would say about that comment to notice each other blushing.

"Anyway," continued Odd, "The couple sitting next to me are Jeremie and Aelita, aka Mr. and Mrs. Einstein.

Tom said there wasn't much to him and that he was nervous about being at a new school. Odd assured him there was nothing to worry about and before the gang knew it, it was time for class. Yumi dumped her tray and joined the ninth graders on their way to class and Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and the new kid headed towards the eight grade classrooms.

Surprisingly, Tom had almost every class with them and despite being, according to himself shy or because of it, he seemed to stick to the group like glue.

Finally, after a pretty uneventful day, Jeremie and Aelita found themselves looking at a poster on a wall advertising a carnival. It was going to be in the city and free for all Kadic students the next Saturday evening.

"Uh.. Jeremie," said Aelita as her face began to turn red, "Yumi told me that couple like us go on dates. What's a date?"

"It's when couples just spend some time alone together," blushed Jeremie, "You know like seeing a movie or going to a carnival together.

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me," continued Jeremie.

"Of course Jeremie," giggled Aelita. Jeremie blushed and walked to his room, but not before awkwardly kissing Aelita on the cheek

Unknown to the couple, they were being watched. Tom grinned when he overheard them. It was not a kind grin. It was tainted with malice.

Tom quietly sneaked up into his room where a dark presence was waiting for him.

**"Tell me what you have learned of our enemies on your first day at this _school?_" asked the dark entity that was known as Xana by the few people who knew him.**

"I have learned something valuable," replied Tom, "Mr. Jeremie Belopois and Ms. Aelita Hopper have found love between them."

Tom looked at the dark mist. **"How would this be an advantage to us?" asked Xana in a dangerous tone."**

Realizing this Tom continued, "Love is a major human weakness. If two people who love each other as much as I suspect Aelita and Jeremie to love each other, if tone of them should ever be hurt, the other would be greatly crippled in the most painful way. Next week there will be a carnival. They would be alone and vulnerable."

If Xana had a face, he would have been smirking at that moment. This was a start of an evil plan.

**A/N. Xana is up to something. The next chapter will be featuring the carnival, and of course, a good deal of JeremiexAelita fluff. Review please!**


	3. Stuck on a Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Mr. and Mrs. Einstein are nicknames for Jeremie and Aelita.**

**Warning: This chapter contains much Jeremie and Aelita fluff. The author is not responsible for fluff clogged arteries. Thank you.**

The days before the night of the carnival was like a dream for Mr. and Mrs. Einstein. There was no Xana and no worries. The days were normal. Well, as normal as it could get at Kadic. Yet something bothered Aelita; Tom was a pretty nice boy, but there was something about him that was completely wrong. Tom seemed to carry a dark presence everywhere he went.

Aelita decided to ignore it. After all, there was no proof that Tom meant ill will towards anybody. Besides, things were turning out great for once.

As Aelita and Yumi were looking for something she could wear during the few hours before the carnival Aelita asked, "What are you going to do at the carnival?"

"Ulrich asked me if I'd go with him," said Yumi as she blushed slightly, "And I told him I would."

"I told you he likes you," replied Aelita matter-of -factly.

Yumi blushed even deeper and Aelita began looking at her clothes, worriedly.

"I'm sort of nervous about tonight," said Aelita anxiously, "What if me and Jeremie get in a fight or what if Jeremie just doesn't like me?"

"You'll be fine Aelita," grinned Yumi, "Jeremie's been lovesick over you ever since he first met you."

"Thanks," replied Aelita, "So do you know what Odd and Tom are doing during the carnival?"

"Odd's going to be looking for a girlfriend," said Yumi, "But I don't know what Tom is doing."

Aelita gulped; though she wasn't sure why. What was it about Tom that made her feel cold inside? This feeling was just the opposite of what she felt about Jeremie.

"You alright Aelita?" asked Yumi concerned.

"I'm just thinking about Jeremie," lied Aelita.

Yumi grinned and told Aelita to wear a pink sweater and jeans. Aelita blushed when Yumi told her that Jeremie was going to have trouble not looking at her.

Jeremie felt his hands shaking as he waited outside the carnival for Aelita to come.

"Hey Aelita," blushed Jeremie when he saw Aelita walking towards him, "You look beautiful."

Aelita's face reddened, "And you look handsome, Jeremie."

"Do you want to go into the carnival?" asked Jeremie awkwardly.

"Of course," giggled Aelita as the two walked hand-in-hand into the crowd.

After a while Aelita saw a photo booth and remembered her first day on earth after she was trapped in Lyoko and mischievously pulled him towards it.

"Come on Jeremie," said Aelita excitedly as she pulled his him towards it."

The pictures they took were even better than the first. Aelita just had to laugh when Jeremie glazed his eyes over. She blushed when Jeremie told her she made his glasses actually look good when she wore them. Jeremie even took Aelita by surprise when he kissed her on the lips just as on picture clicked.

After the photo booth, Aelita and Jeremie found themselves strolling in between the many tents and booths of the carnival. This particular carnival specialized in games rather than rides, which separated it from the other carnivals which focused on their rides.

As Aelita stopped for a moment to examine a big pink teddy bear at a game booth the man running it asked, "Would you care to try to win that bear young lady?"

"I would love to," replied Aelita, "How do I play the game?"

"The game is simple," replied the man as he laid three balls on the counter of his booth.

"If you can hit and knock down those three bottles over there within three tries," continued the man, "Then you win a stuffed animal of your choice, but it costs you an euro to play."

Aelita groaned when she searched her pockets and found no money.

"I'll lend you the money, Princess," said Jeremie as he pulled out a Euro from his pocked.

"Thanks," said Aelita as Jeremie handed the man a dollar. Unfortunately for Aelita, she missed two time and on her third try, only managed to knock one bottle down.

"Let me try to win it for you," said Jeremie as he handed another euro to the man running the game. This however, was easier said than done as Jeremie missed every shot. Being stubborn, Jeremie ended up spending almost all his money before Aelita said, "Don't spend all your money on this stupid game. Thanks though; it was sweet of you for trying."

Jeremie blushed, "You're welcome."

Aelita and Jeremie were having a great time at the carnival; they rode rides, played games, and most importantly, spent time with one another. One little incident seemed to make it all perfect.

When she saw the Ferris Wheel Aelita instantly wanted to ride it. Unfortunately, Jeremie was a little afraid of heights.

"You can go ahead," said Jeremie, "I'll stay down here."

"Why don't you want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" asked Aelita, "Are you scared?"

Jeremie remained silent.

"Ok," said Aelita mischievously, "I'll just go with Theo over there."

Jeremie grinned weakly, "Since when have you been this mean?"

"I learned it from Yumi," replied Aelita.

"Figures," said Jeremie, "I'll go with you, but only because you're my girlfriend."

Our favorite couple got in line and eventually got on. Unfortunately, the Ferris Wheel blew a fuse and Jeremie and Aelita were stuck at the very top.

Jeremie almost fainted. but Aelita took his hand and he calmed down a little bit.

"Sorry I made you get on," apologized Aelita.

"It's okay," replied Jeremie, "They should get the ride working. Besides, it's not so bad as long as I'm with you."

The pair remained silent for awhile, until Jeremie noticed Aelita was shivering, "Here take my coat," said Jeremie in concern, "You're going to catch a cold."

"I'm fine," replied Aelita, "Besides, what about you?"

"I'll be okay," said Jeremie, "Besides, you just got virtualized from Lyoko only a few months ago. Your immunity system is probably weaker than mine."

Aelita grinned softly, "You love bringing science into everything, don't you?"

"Yep," replied Jeremie.

"I'll only wear your coat if you wear it partly with me," said Aelita, "You can take one side and I'll take the other. That way we'll both be warm."

Jeremie was about to object, but realized it was fruitless to argue with Aelita. He agreed and both of them arranged their position like so: Jeremie took the left side of the coat, put his arm through the left sleeve and awkwardly put his arm behind Aelita, while Aelita put her right arm in the right sleeve and put her left arm behind Jeremie.

Jeremie grinned, "I'm sure the others would love to get a picture of this."

Aelita blushed softly, "Thank God nobody can see us clearly."

Jeremie nodded and kissed her gently.

"What was that for?" asked Aelita a little dazed.

"Do I really need a reason to express my love for you?" replied Jeremie.

"Absolutely not," said Aelita as she innocently kissed him back.

There was a feeling that seemed to radiate from them for the remainder of their time on the Ferris Wheel. The feeling was warm, but it wasn't hot. They both felt as if nothing could tear them apart. It was extremely unfortunate for them that there was an evil waiting to separate them. Its name was Tom. And he was lying in wait for them in the shadows, cold and calculating.

**A/N. I hope everybody enjoyed this. Please review! If you don't, Jeremie and Aelita may be torn apart.**


	4. Tom

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Wake up Aelita," murmured Jeremie as Aelita began to open her eyes and the Ferris Wheel began to slowly move.

"You should have woken me up," said Aelita, "You must have been scared". (**remember Jeremie is afraid of heights!**).

"You looked too peaceful for me to wake up for no reason other than my fright," replied Jeremie as he blushed, "Besides you also looked very beautiful as you slept."

Aelita blushed bright pink, but laughed as she kissed Jeremie on the cheek like she'd done so many times before. Everything seemed so right with the world that night. There was no Xana to worry about and nothing to do, but enjoy the carnival with Jeremie. Unfortunately for our favorite couple, one of Xana's plots would ruin the night fully.

Aelita and Jeremie were walking by the games again when they were approached by Tom. It struck Aelita as odd that he was wearing one glove only.

"Having a good evening?" asked Tom coldly.

"Yes we are," replied Jeremie as he began to feel tense, "I didn't know you were here."

"Oh I just came here," said Tom ominously, "I have never really liked carnivals too well. They sicken me."

"Then why are you here?" asked Aelita.

"Oh dear young Aelita," replied Tom in a playful yet dark manner, " I came here for the same reason as everyone else. I came here to have fun of course. That and to serve my master."

Tom grinned (and not very kindly) as he removed his glove and showed both Jeremie and Aelita Xana's eye on the back of his hand.

"I believe you already know him," drawled Tom, "His name is Xana and he has sent me here to deliver a message."

"Tom listen," began Jeremie, but he was cut off by Tom.

"Shut up Jeremie," said Tom, "I suppose you're going to tell me that Xana is evil and I must not listen to whatever he says. Xana has showed me kindness for the first time of my life and has rescued me from the streets of my hometown. All he asks of me is to take care of a few annoyances."

With quickness that rivaled the wind Tom drew a knife from his pocket and held it against Jeremie. He took Jeremie into the darkness of a nearby empty booth and signaled Aelita to follow. Needless to say, Aelita followed. She wasn't going to leave Jeremie with Tom

"You know Aelita _Hopper_," said Tom, "Everybody you have ever loved has died. Do you know why?"

"Don't listen to what he says Aelita," interrupted Jeremie, "Run away and save yourself!"

"Shut up," ordered Tom as he punched Jeremie in the stomach without moving the knife that was now against Jeremie's chest.

"So do you know why?" continued Tom, "No? Well it's simple. You are poison. It was because of you that your mother fell ill and died. It was because of you that your father, Franz Hopper, died as he sacrificed himself to keep you from dying and it's going to be because of you that Jeremie is going to die."

"No," gasped Aelita, "Please. Kill me instead."

Tom gave an evil smirk as he stabbed Jeremie in the chest and Jeremie fell unconscious on to the ground.

"NO!" cried Aelita

"Think about it. Was it I that killed Jeremie?" said Tom with one parting glance at Aelita, "No. It was your love for him that killed him." And with that he was gone.

"No," said Aelita, "Please be alive Jeremie." She bent down and felt Jeremie's hand. It had a pulse! Maybe there still was time! Maybe Jeremie could still survive! Aelita anxiously lifted Jeremie's body against her shoulder and as she gently carried him back into the crowd.

**With Yumi and Ulrich**

Yumi and Ulrich were talking about odds and ends as they sat on a bench.

"Yumi," said Ulrich, "I got something to tell you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I love…"

But he was interrupted by Yumi's phone ringing.

Ulrich sighed, "This can wait. You should answer the phone. Maybe Xana is attacking."

Yumi nodded and answered her phone.

"TomstabbedJeremiehe'shurtJeremieisbleeding!" sobbed Aelita from the other end of the phone.

"Slow down," replied Yumi, "What happened?"

"Tom stabbed Jeremie with a knife!" cried Aelita, "I'm with a woman right now and we're going to the parking lot to take him to her car so we can take him to the hospital. Jeremie's going to die!"

"Calm down," said Yumi, "You go take Jeremie to the hospital with the lady and I'll tell the others. Jeremie's going to be all right and you're going to live a happy life with him."

"Jeremie needs to go to the hospital," asked Ulrich, "What happened?"

"Tom stabbed Jeremie," answered Yumi, "And Aelita is taking him to a hospital with someone."

"No way," gasped Ulrich. "I- I'll call Odd."

**With Aelita and Jeremie**

After Jeremie had been stabbed, Aelita was carrying him and asking everyone she could for help.

"Please help me," said Aelita to a woman, "My boyfriend just got stabbed by somebody and is badly hurt."

"Oh my God," said the woman as she inspected Jeremie's wound and ripped a sleeve from her own coat and tied it around his chest, "This looks deep. Come on, we must take him to the hospital."

The woman was large, but it would be unfair to call her fat. She could carry Jeremie no problem and had introduced herself as Ms. Karol when Aelita told hers and Jeremie's name. After what seemed like years to Aelita they reached her car. She carefully placed Jeremie on the backseat of the car and told Aelita to sit by him.

"Thanks," said Aelita calmed down but with tears in her eyes.

"It's no problem. I only wished I could strangle the one that did this," replied Ms. Karol, "Who was he anyway? And ex-boyfriend or what?"

"We thought he was our friend," replied Aelita, "I don't know why he did this."

Ms. Karol could hear the sadness in Aelita's voice and said, "Don't worry about your boyfriend. He'll be fine.

Aelita only nodded, forgetting that Ms. Karol wasn't looking at her and kissed Jeremie gently. "Please be okay Jeremie. Please."

**A/N. Is Jeremie going to survive? Sorry about the long wait. My account was locked. Review please. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Love Saves

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, there would be a Code Lyoko movie out.

In what seemed like forever for Aelita, an unconscious Jeremie, Ms. Karol, and herself found themselves in the hospital intensive care section. The doctors asked for Ms. Karol and Aelita to step out in the waiting room, but Aelita refused to leave Jeremie's side. After a heated argument the doctors, seeing it was futile to argue with her, let Aelita follow them.

The wound Jeremie was dark red, but thankfully, the knife had missed all of Jeremie's vital organs. Aelita never took her eyes off o Jeremie as the doctors stitched up and bandaged his wound.

"I don't get it," stated a doctor, "The knife missed all of his vital organs and the boy hasn't lost too much blood, and yet the boy's heart if failing and his forehead is burning up."

"I fear he's the knife had poison in it," replied another doctor, "See. His temperature is rising continually. Quickly, we need ice!"

Aelita looked at Jeremie and held his hand, "Jeremie, please don't die. Please."

**With Jeremie**

Jeremie woke up with a start and found himself in an infinite amount of whiteness. He briefly remembered what it was like to be in between Lyoko and the real world and decided it was like that.

"Hello!" shouted Jeremie, "Is anybody here? Where am I?"

"Define where," said a voice and Jeremie found himself looking at a man dressed in white robes with wings sprouting out of his back.

"You're an angel!" gasped Jeremie, "Does that mean that I'm d-dead?"

"Yes and no," replied the angel calmly, as though things like this happened everyday, but then it probably did, "Your body on earth is barely working and is breaking down. So you are here, in a sort of limbo between Earth, Heaven, and Hell. Though it's funny, your heart should've stopped beating by now."

"But I can't leave Aelita," said Jeremie desperately, "I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I love her, I can't just abandon her!"

Then the angel smiled encouragingly, "Yes, of course. Why, I haven't seen this in over 300 hundred years! Yours and hers love for one another binds you together and thus gives you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" asked Jeremie.

"You have a choice on whether you go back to Earth or go to whatever awaits you Beyond," replied the angel.

Jeremie's heart (in the metaphorical sense of course) leaped, "I want to go back. I need to be with Aelita."

The angel nodded in understanding, "Are you sure? Your soul is pretty clean. If you choose to leave your life on Earth, you can probably enter Heaven in no time." As he was saying this a door appeared.

"I made a promise to Aelita. I promised to never leave her. I cannot break that promise," said Jeremie.

"Are you sure?" asked the angel.

"Yes I'm sure." stated Jeremie determinedly.

"Very well then," said the angel, "Just open that door and you will return to Earth. May God bless you."

Jeremie thanked him and opened the door in it he saw his body surrounded by many doctors and most importantly Aelita. Jeremie felt his heart twinge (again in the metaphorical sense) at the sight of her sobbing.

"Before I go, what's your name," asked Jeremie.

"My name is Ali," replied the angel.

Jeremie nodded and stepped through the door and Ali and the white place seemed to disappear as though it all had been a dream.

**In the hospital**

"He's flat lining!" shouted a nurse.

"Come on, breathe1" shouted a doctor as he shocked him with the heart stimulator (at least that's what I think it's called) with no avail.

"He's dead," stated another doctor.

Aelita sobbed as the heart monitor flat lined. She thought she was never again going to see his sapphire eyes light up in laughter. Never again would she feel the warmth of his hands. Still with tears she pressed her lips against his.

As though by magic, Jeremie's heart began to beat and his fever began to decrease.

He opened his eyes to find the distance between him and Aelita closed and as though by instinct, he kissed her back.

"He's alive!" shouted the first doctor.

Aelita broke off the kiss and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Never again," replied Jeremie with a smile.

A couple days later, the gang was in Jeremie's hospital ward as they helped him pack the few things that were sent from Kadic during his brief stay. Jeremie wrenched in pain as his wound started to hurt again.

"Sit down Jeremie," commanded Aelita.

Jeremie reluctantly complied, "Really Aelita, I think you're becoming a little overprotective."

"Like you're not the same way," said Aelita playfully.

Jeremie chuckled, but then grimly asked, "What happened to Tom?"

"He got away," replied Ulrich, "He seems to have vanished in thin air."

"I can't believe we trusted him," said Yumi, "He just betrayed us and attempted to murder Jeremie like it was the most usual thing in the world."

Jeremie felt Aelita's hand clasp tightly around his, as though she might prevent him from being attacked again, "I know," she said, "I can't believe he did that."

Then turning to Jeremie she continued more softly "I almost lost you. Is it really true what Tom said. Am I really poison."

"No Aelita," replied Jeremie firmly, "You are the reason I didn't die. It was you that kept me alive after Tom stabbed me. It's you that gives me the reason for me to get up everyday."

Aelita smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth, "Thanks Jeremie."

"We're still here you know," interrupted Odd.

"I guess we should get going now," said Ulrich breaking the silence that resulted afterward as Jeremie and Aelita blushed.

Jeremie nodded and walked hand in hand with Aelita and beside his other friends. For now, they were safe.

**With Tom**

**"Jeremie survived!" **shouted Xana in exasperation, **"You failed me Tom!"**

"It's not my fault," pleaded Tom, "I stabbed him in the chest, your poison should've killed him."

**"You're right,"** said Xana as he calmed down**, "I'll give you another chance. I have a mission for you."**

Tom grinned as his blue eyes darkened with malice, "I am ever at your service."

A.N. Please review! The story isn't over yet!


	6. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. A katana is the type of sword Ulrich uses in Lyoko.

It was about a week since Jeremie had gotten out of the hospital and Aelita hadn't seen him at dinner, so naturally, being the kindhearted girl she was and concerned about her boyfriend, Aelita walked to Jeremie's room.

When Aelita knocked on Jeremie's door, she was relieved when she was greeted with a simple, "Come in." Aelita had been slightly worried about Jeremie ever since he had gotten out of the hospital.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" asked Aelita.

"Sorry about that. I forgot about dinner," replied Jeremie, "I was working on the superscan so that it could detect Xana or Tom anywhere near the school, town, or factory."

"Does it work?" asked Aelita.

"Yep," answered Jeremie, "Xana won't be able take us by surprise anymore."

"That's a relief," murmured Aelita, "I keep expecting to see Tom at almost every corner."

"Don't worry about me," said Jeremie sensing her fear for him as he took her hand and sat her down, "Xana doesn't do the same thing twice."

Aelita had to laugh, "I can't believe I'm still worrying about you."

"That only means you care," replied Jeremie as he kissed he gently. Of course, this was when Odd and Ulrich chose to come in.

"We're not interrupting something, are we," grinned Odd gleefully.

Jeremie and Aelita simply blushed and told Odd and Ulrich about how he improved the super scan.

Unfortunately, the scan beeped and Jeremie discovered that it had detected Tom.

"Tom is at the factory," said Jeremie grimly, "Whatever he's doing, I'm sure it's not good."

"No duh," commented Ulrich, "Should I call Yumi?"

"No," said Aelita, "Yumi told me she and her parents were going out to some fancy restaurant; she won't be able to sneak away."

Ulrich nodded, "You're right. She can't help us right now. Odd and I should go to the factory."

"I'll be calling you guys on your phones from here. I'll need to watch the scan for anything interesting," said Jeremie.

"You should stay here with Jeremie, Aelita," advised Ulrich, "This might be a distraction so that Xana could kill Jeremie without us guarding him."

Aelita nodded and laughed a little, "Aren't you guys forgetting something? You have no weapons."

"Oh yeah," remembered Jeremie smacking his head lightly with his hand, "I almost forgot."

Jeremie took a funny looking contraption and attached it to his computer and started to type. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita gasped in surprise as Ulrich's katana and Odd's glove with arrows in it were materialized.

"I was working on a materialization program," explained Jeremie, "It can only materialize a few things from Lyoko, but I thought it was useful."

"I'd say," said Odd as he strapped on his glove, "How about we teach old Tom not to mess with innocent people, Ulrich?"

"I'd be glad to," replied Ulrich examining his katana.

**JxA**

Ulrich and Odd easily slipped out of the school unnoticed and were skating their way through the sewer and to the factory. After awhile they finally arrived. Tom appeared to be waiting for them. He was standing in front of the factory with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting for you," greeted Tom, "How is dear Jeremie?

"He's feeling much better," replied Ulrich coldly, "Tom! You've caused us much grief! You almost killed Jeremie and broke Aelita's heart at the same time!"

"I am terribly sorry," said Tom who didn't flinch at Ulrich's outburst, "I meant for Jeremie to die. That was how Xana and I planned it."

"Why do you hate us so much," asked Odd, "We were your friends. We took you into our group when we first met you. How can you betray us for Xana. He's evil!"

"Xana saved my life!" shouted Tom, "He cared for me like my father should have! He's given me kindness an power! He saved me from dieing on that day long ago…

**Flashback**

_Tom was laying on the ground in an old, run down part of a city whose name was long forgotten. It was called my him and all the other inhabitants of the city the Underworld and in a way the name fitted. Even in the daytime, a shadow seemed to loom over it. _

_This however didn't matter because it was a dark night and Tom wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He just focused on the group of men looming over him and the blood that flowed out of his body._

_"You should not have crossed me, Tom," came a deep, taunting voice over him, "You know how much I value your voice. With it you can make anyone sad, happy, angry, or scared. That's a skill I highly value in my gang. However, you refused to obey me. You betrayed me. You have grown arrogant and now you must pay with your life."_

_Tom was silent. He only looked at his wounds. Even with his limited medical knowledge, Tom knew they were fatal. He disobeyed the one rule that everyone must obey on the street. "Don't anger the leader of a mob or any other violent group of people. You are nothing to them."_

_"What's the matter Tom," asked another man, "Are you out of words for once in your life?"_

_Tom felt tears flow down his cheek, "Fuck you, father," replied Tom._

_The man kicked Tom in his chest. Hard. The rest of the men followed the imitated him and Tom felt great pain rush through him. This was it. He was going to die._

_**"Tom," **came a dark voice._

_Tom opened his eyes to find a man formed from what looked like darkness, "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Tom, "Let me guess. You're the devil and you've come to escort me to Hell."_

_**"I am not the devil. The devil is nothing but some figment of humans' imagination. I am Xana. And I can offer you a new life. You can seek vengeance on those who hurt you. Just agree to serve me."** came the voice again._

_"How is that possible?" asked Tom, "I'm dying."_

_**"Agree to serve me and you will never die." **boomed Xana._

_"Like I have any choice," replied Tom, "I'll do whatever you ask. I promise you."_

_**"Very well."** Xana said and Tom felt himself being virtualized in Sector 5, until he was awakened by Xana._

**End Flashback**

"Xana did everything my father should have done for me," said Tom, "And I will serve him forever."

"Then we have no choice," answered Ulrich.

Odd nodded and fired an arrow at Tom, but he dodged it with ease. Tom then cried out and began throwing knives at both Odd and Ulrich. Heroes dodged them; though Ulrich felt one cut his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"I'm fine," said Ulrich

Ulrich then rushed at Tom with his katana as Tom blocked with two long knives. Tom and Ulrich parried, struck, and dodged at each other, while Odd crept up behind Tom. Odd silently fired his arrow, but Tom dodged it.

**"Do it now!" **shouted Xana's voice in Tom's mind. Tom knocked down Ulrich with his foot and held up the palm of his hand towards Odd. Tom grinned and felt heat rush from his palm and hit Odd directly.

Odd felt great pain for rush through his body and after a millisecond, it was gone.

Tom grinned and said, "I am sorry, but I must bid you two farewell." The last Odd and Ulrich saw of Tom was Tom disappearing in what seemed like thin air.

**In Sector 5**

**"Well done, Tom,"** praised Xana somewhat fatherly, **"This is only the beginning of my plane."**

"I'm sure it'll be brilliant, Master," replied Tom, "How long must I stay in Lyoko?"

**"Until you are needed to accomplish a task for me,"** answered Xana, **"Don't worry I will visit you."** Tom nodded and smiled. Xana had the one thing in his voice Tom craved the most. Fatherly affection.

**A Day Later, In Jeremie's room**

"Are you sure you're alright, Odd," asked a concerned Jeremie.

"I'm fine," replied Odd, "I am completely fine. Xana and Tom must have completely goofed."

"Well make sure to tell Jeremie if there's anything strange going on," said Ulrich, "Our friend, Xana, can be very tricky."

"I will," answered Odd.

"You better," said Yumi and Aelita in unison, "We all love you."

"Hey!" shouted Ulrich and Jeremie in unison.

Yumi and Aelita smirked and lightly kissed their respectful boyfriends.

Everything seemed bright and Tom and Xana were nowhere to be found. However, this story is only a beginning, Xana and Tom are not through yet..

**A/N. Finally! My story is finished! I am happy to say there will be a sequel. It will be called "Betrayal". But unfortunately, it will not be posted until Easter. Starting March 1st and ending on Easter, I will be giving up for Lent. So I will not be able to post my sequel until Easter. For those of you who don't know what Lent is, it's a 40 day period in which Catholics (like me) give up something they really like. Anyway, review soon! I need reviews!**


End file.
